


Dinner: Take 3

by TheNewbie



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Family Fluff, Fluff, Just a silly little story for funsies, M/M, Mafia AU, No Plot/Plotless, drabble turned one shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-17 23:03:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11278602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheNewbie/pseuds/TheNewbie
Summary: Viktor just wants to take Yuuri to a fancy restaurant for dinner.This is based off Crimson's Chains Mafia AU but one could probably still make sense of the story without it.





	Dinner: Take 3

**Author's Note:**

> This is based off of Crimson Chain's Mafia AU which I highly recommend, it's really good: https://crimson-chains.tumblr.com
> 
> In the comic Viktor keeps trying to take Yuuri on a fancy dinner date and failing. This is my take on attempt number 3
> 
> This is un-edited and un-betaed because i wrote this to avoid working on my homework and I saw people posting fluffy headcanons on Tumblr and decided to role with it in the name of procrastination.

Viktor was ready for his work to be done. It’d been a long day of planning out new strategies, looking at picture of Yuuri, dealing with some of the backlash of JJ’s gang, talking about Yuuri, getting updates from his ranks, texting Yuuri. Suffice to say, Viktor wanted to see Yuuri and the only thing keeping him from picking up his boyfriend was the woman standing in front of him. 

“So if we increase our numbers here, that should limit the movements of JJ’s crew.” Milo looked up from the map spread out across the desk in front of her. “And you’re not even paying attention are you?” 

Viktor looked up from his phone, placing a hand over his heart, “Mila! How dare you accuse me of not listening to you’re detailed analysis. You know I take great pride in-“

“What did I just say?” Viktor stopped with a sheepish expression. He looked at Mila with a trace of guilt. 

“Something about moving our members.” 

Milo sighed before shaking a finger at Viktor. “You need to pay more attention. I know you have a date tonight but JJ is not going to stop.” 

“I know, I know but I finally have the perfect date set-up and nothing is going to get in my way this time!” Viktor exclaimed, bouncing in his seat. “I got reservations at The Flip for dinner and then I have a blanket in the car so we can go to the park and look at the stars. It’s going to be so romantic!” 

Mila shook her head at his antics, but a small smile still graced her features. It had been a while since Viktor had gotten this excited about anything. “Fine, go get ready. But I want you attentive tomorrow Viktor! We can’t let JJ take anymore territory.”

Viktor grew serious, his lips tightening into a straight line as he nodded, “Of course.” Suddenly a song started playing in the study as Viktor fished his cell phone from his pocket. Not recognizing the number he answered it quickly

“Hello?” 

“V-Viktor?” 

Viktor smiled, recognizing the voice immediately. “Yuuri! How are you? Did you have a good day?” 

“Yeah,” There was a brief pause in which Viktor heard Yuuri take a deep breath. “Viktor I need you to come down to the station.” 

Viktor frowned as he glanced at Mila. “Why? Did something happen. Are you Ok?” Viktor grew more panicked as he pictured the worst case scenarios. 

“I-I’m fine Viktor.” Yuuri stated calmly, hoping to placate Viktor. “It’s about your brother.” 

“Yuri?!” Mila looked over in alarm. “Is he OK?” Viktor heard a muffled voice in the background.  
“Yes, but I need you to come to the station.” 

Viktor took a breath before looking at Mila who was still looking worried. “I’m on my way. See you soon Yuuri!” Viktor stated cheerfully before looking at Mila with a frown 

“Bye, Viktor.” Viktor ended the call, placing his phone back into his pocket. Mila continued to stare at Viktor, waiting for him to explain

“Yuuri called, apparently Yurio is at the police station and I need to go see him.”

“Is he Ok?” 

“He’s not hurt but who knows what he got caught doing.” Viktor stated as he grabbed his keys. “Can you wrap up here, I need to go to the station.” 

“Of course, tell the little trouble maker that his Aunt Mila can’t wait to have help her with the chores.” Mila proclaimed looking at Viktor with a smirk.

Viktor laughed opening up the door to his office and nodding at the guard. “I’ll be sure to pass on the message.” 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Viktor entered the hub of the police station looking calm and collected as he scanned the station looking for Yuuri and Yuri. Spotting them in the back he quickly strode over to the pair.

“Yurio, what happened?” The pair jumped and turned to look at Viktor who was staring at Yuri with a frown. 

“What you think I did something wrong Old Man?” Yuri exclaimed.

“Considering I received a call from Yuuri about you being at the station?” Smirking slightly, Viktor looked at Yuri waiting for the inevitable comeback. 

Breaking his silence, Yuuri decided to end the argument, “Viktor, Yuri did nothing wrong.” Viktor turned to Yuuri, his eyes lighting up in excitement. 

“Yuuri! You look lovely today.” 

Yuuri blushed, “Th-thanks, you look good today as well!” He took a step closer to Viktor, looking into the man’s cerulean eyes as he looked into Yuuri’s. 

“Hey lovebirds not in front of me! I don’t need to see this!” Yuri stated angrily from the sidelines. Viktor turned to grin at Yurio before turning his attention back to Yuuri. Leaning down slightly, Viktor pressed a gentle kiss onto Yuuri’s lips as Yurio pretended to gag in the background. Breaking the kiss, Victor remembered why he was here. 

“So why did you call me here moya lyubov?” Yuuri turned to look at Yurio, who was still staring at the pair in disgust.  
“Well Yuri wanted to meet me and I thought it would be a good idea to get dinner tonight.” Yuuri explained rubbing the back of his neck. Viktor turned to look at Yurio with betrayal. Yurio returned his gaze with a smirk. 

“Da, I should meet the people you date Old Man.” Yurio angrily stated while Viktor looked crestfallen. “I shouldn’t have to hunt them down.”

Viktor turned to Yuuri, giving him a full view of his puppy eyes. “Yuuri! I had a romantic dinner planned for just the two of us. Can’t we have family dinner another night?” Viktor whined, wrapping his arms around Yuuri. Yuuri gently untangled himself from Viktor’s grasp, turning to look him in the eye. 

“Viktor, we can always have a nice dinner another time. I want to get to know your family and Yuri came all the way to the station to come and talk to me.” 

“But, Yuuri!” Viktor protested, hoping to salvage the date he had planned for the night.

“Vitya,” Yuuri took Viktor’s hand. “We can have a nice dinner date next time, but I really do want to get to know your family.” Yuuri looked up, his brown eyes staring into Viktor’s. Unable to look away Viktor quickly caved.

“Alright.” 

Yurio smirked as Yuuri went to grab his jacket. “Aren’t you excited Old Man?”

Viktor glared at Yuuri, “You planned this.” He hissed under his breath as Yurio smirk grew wider.

“Maybe you shouldn’t talk about you plans so much, someone might want to join in.” Viktor groaned and shot Yurio another glare as Yuuri rejoined the duo, his jacket slung over his arm. 

“You guys ready to go?” Viktor slung his arm around Yuuri as Yurio nodded gruffly. The trio walked out of the station. Viktor unlocking the car and holding the door open for Yuuri who smiled brightly as he got into the passenger seat. Meanwhile Yurio slid into the backseat, slamming the door shut and causing Viktor to jump slightly from the noise. Striding to the other side of the car Viktor slid into the driver’s seat. Staring at Yuuri, Viktor started the car and let out a deep sigh. 

“Have you ever been to The Flip?”

**Author's Note:**

> This is a link to the first page of the comic which every person should read.  
> https://crimson-chains.tumblr.com/post/158292159388/so-mafia-au-aka-a-good-excuse-to-draw-yuri-and


End file.
